thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Team Spirit
|Image = 1360.jpg |Image_Size = 290px |EpisodeYearxNo = 1998x92 |Series = 14 |Airdate = 1 September 1998 |Written_By = Elizabeth-Anne Wheal |Produced_By = - |Directed_By = Albert Barber |Prev = |Next = |EpisodeNo = 1360 |onscreen-credits = }}Team Spirit is the 1360th episode of The Bill W.P.C. Fox makes an official complaint about P.C. Santini. Summary Rosie Fox goes to Sgt. June Ackland to tell her about what Eddie Santini attempted to do, wanting him to be arrested because of his alleged sexual assault. However, when presented with her case, D.C.I. Jack Meadows is reluctant to believe her, due to having no evidence to support her case and not wanting to disrupt the team. Later in the day, she chooses to change from a criminal charge to a grievance charge on the advice of P.C. Santini's former victim, who left the force and is now working for a security firm. Meanwhile, Dave Quinnan, after being questioned about the events of last episode, conducts his own investigations, and has also learned about Eddie's former victim. When he confronts Eddie with this, Eddie walks away. Dave talks to Rosie, and convinces her to drop her grievance charge so he can deal with it. He forces the two to talk it over, and makes Eddie agree not to harass her, or visit her house. Also, he is forced to buy her a drink. At the bar after work all the relief are there, and Dave insists that Eddie keep his word and buy Rosie a drink, but Eddie can't resist mouthing off again. He is also irritated by Dave's self-righteous attitude. They start arguing and end up having a fight. Dave then reveals that he saw Eddie running back up to the roof after Rosie was taken hostage, meaning Eddie did abandon her just like Rosie said he had. Everyone else hears this, and their trust in Eddie is shattered. Despite being vindicated, Rosie informs D.C. Liz Rawton that she has applied for an immediate transfer and will not be returning to Sun Hill. At the next shift, Eddie is given the cold shoulder by his colleagues. Sgt. Ackland gives uniform a talk about how they all bear some responsibility for the recent events and Rosie's departure. *Caroline Catz as W.P.C. Fox *Michael Higgs as P.C. Santini *Andrew Paul as P.C. Quinnan *Libby Davison as W.D.C. Rawton *Trudie Goodwin as Sgt. Ackland *Tony O'Callaghan as Sgt. Boyden *Simon Rouse as D.C.I. Meadows *Colin Tarrant as Insp. Monroe *Ben Roberts as Ch. Insp. Conway *Peter Ellis as Ch. Supt. Brownlow *Huw Higginson as P.C. Garfield *Billy Murray as D.S. Beech *Lisa Geoghan as W.P.C. Page *Samantha Robson as W.P.C. Hagen *Graham Cole as P.C. Stamp *Eric Richard as Sgt. Cryer *Lolita Chakrabarti as W.P.C. Blake *Shaun Scott as D.I. Deakin *Mark Wingett as D.C. Carver *Iain Fletcher as D.C. Skase *Jeff Stewart as P.C. Hollis *Matthew Crompton as P.C. Harker *Scott Neal as P.C. Ashton *Clive Wedderburn as P.C. McCann *Gregory Donaldson as D.C. Proctor Team Spirit Team Spirit